The description of the background herein pertains to related art of the present disclosure and is only provided for explanation and facilitating understanding of the present disclosure. It should not be construed as the applicant's admission or presumption that the related art belongs to prior art available before the date of the first filing of the present disclosure.
In home facilities, public restaurants, churches, temples, large theme parks or urban public infrastructures, candles are used to provide lighting and to create ceremonial or romantic atmospheres. However, a conventional candle has a short lifetime and needs to be replaced frequently. Moreover, a potential risk of fire due to the fire flame prevents candles from being widely used.
With the development of new technologies, electronic candles driven by electrical power have been introduced to the market. These electronic candles can provide illumination and also possess aesthetic and decorative qualities, which has let to their wide-ranging uses in hotels, churches and homes. An electronic candle imitating real fire has a light emitter imitating an appearance of flame of a traditional candle. It can be bright and sometimes dim, and may even flicker, thus capable of creating a peaceful atmosphere for relaxation. However, dust can be accumulated on the electronic candle over time, and it is inconvenient, time-consuming and difficult to clean the electronic candle due to the special shape of its flame element.